It is known that pneumatic vehicle tires include constituents which significantly retard the aging and oxidation of the rubbers and other constituents present and which therefore positively influence the durability over a relatively long lifetime of the tire.
Furthermore, however, it is also known that aging inhibitors and antiozonant waxes present in the external components of pneumatic vehicle tires can migrate to the surface, where they form a visible film. This phenomenon, known as blooming, has adverse consequences in turn for the visual appearance of the pneumatic vehicle tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,049 discloses a rubber mixture for the sidewall of pneumatic vehicle tires, comprising a wax which contains a component having 45 or more carbon atoms in an amount of 3 to 10 wt %.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,498,366 as well describes a rubber mixture which comprises paraffin wax for the sidewall of pneumatic vehicle tires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,129 discloses a rubber mixture which comprises natural rubber and polypropylene and also a paraffin wax mixture, in each of which the amount of hydrocarbons having 31 to 44 carbon atoms is not less than 2 percent by weight.
A common characteristic of the publications cited is that the composition of the rubber mixture is intended to improve the visual appearance and/or the cracking resistance.